character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Olimar (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Olimar= |-|Red Pikmin= |-|Blue Pikmin= |-|Yellow Pikmin= |-|Purple Pikmin= |-|White Pikmin= |-|Rock Pikmin= |-|Winged Pikmin= |-|S.S Dolphin= |-|Hocotate Ship= |-|S.S Dolphin 2= Summary Like many explorers in the universe, Captain Olimar boldy goes where no ones gone before, and saving entire species, always making sure to collect trinkets on the way. What he lacks in size he more than makes up for in grit and adaptability. Powers And Stats Tier : 10-C| 10-C| 4-C with Nova Blaster| Low 2-C with Chronos Reactor and Dimensional Slicer| 2-A to High 2-A Name: Captain Olimar, Veteran Astronaut, Pikmin, S.S. Dolphin,Hocotate Ship,S.S. Dolphin 2 Origin:Pikmin Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Hocotatian, Veteran Astronaut, Discoverer of Pikmin Powers And Abilities: 'Martial Arts , Summoning and Animal Manipulation with Whistle, Transformation (Can transition between an 8-Bit and 3-D form in an instant .), Forcefield Creation (The shield mechanic that covers the entire fighter, lasts for multiple seconds, and is unbreakable when if first spawns (or when a perfect shield is done), are shown off in cutscene form in Bowser Jr's reveal trailer.), Elemental Manipulation with Pikmin (See all types here ) (In Smash red yellow and white pikmin afflict their respective element.Purples also do more damage like their canon counterparts.), Durability Negation with Poison Pikmin | Flight , Gravity Manipulation , Space-Time Manipulation and other miscellaneous abilities with Chronos Reactor and Dimensional Slicer and ship parts/treasures respectively, Circadian Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with End of Day, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Pluck, Flight and Limited Flight respectively with Winged Pikmin (In Smash Olimar is so heavy Winged Pikmin can only carry him for a couple seconds or so.), Elemental Immunity with Pikmin (See all types here ), Small Size , Type 2 'Attack Potency : Below Average Human '''(Is only 0.75 inches)| (Pikmin are 1.14 inches.Bud and Flower Pikmin are stronger than Leaf Pikmin as they can destroy walls and gates quicker.Some of the most titanic monstrosities Olimars army can slay include, to name a few: Emperor Bulblax , the second greatest of all Bulblaxes,and practically the size of a human hand and can create large shockwaves, as well as his even larger female equivalent , who can also shake the ground;The Titan Dweevil , a walking armory than requires a well balanced army to fell.As time passed on PNF-404 life evolved further and produces lifeforms that dward even these, such as the Armored Mawdad , unbreakable to all but the strongest of pikmin, and the most giant behemoth of them all, the Quaggled Mireclops .There is also one more monster , one that is nearly invincible: The Plasm Wraith .)| '''Star level with Nova Blaster (Can destroy stars with ease )| Universe+ with Chronos Reactor and Dimensional Slicer (Warps space-time and converts it into energy , and slices through it respectively .) ' Multiverse+ to High Multiversal+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). Speed : Below Average Human| Below Average Human, Higher with Buds and Leaves | MFTL+ '''(Is capable of space travel. The Hocotate Ship in particular jumped from Hocotate to PNF-'404 in 5 seconds . Dolphin is implied to have made a similar sort of jump . Dolphin 2's warp . Due to his job Olimar has to travel across space and planets in general.)| | '''Immeasurable' (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength : Below Average Human | Below Average Human, Human level with 85 to 100 Purple Pikmin '(As a single regular Pikmin can carry a marble of 5 grams, or at least 0.17 ounces, and purple pikmin can carry at least 1.7 ounces, making their own weight 0.009 and 0.09 ounces respectively, making purple pikmin 10 times as powerful as regular pikmin, and as 4 regular pikmin are required to lift Olimar, he'd weigh 20 grams.20 pikmin can lift a juvenile Emperor Bulblax which appears to be only half or so the size of the one in Pikmin one and leaves behind a liftable corpse,and the other largest bosses require at least 20 regular pikmin to lift, meaning the combined power of 20 pikmin is 3.4 ounces, and 20 purple pikmin would be 34 ounces, so the maximum limit of 100 regular pikmin would be 17 ounces, with purples at 170 ounces.85 Purple Pikmin would be needed to reach 144 ounces, aka 40 joules, and 100 Purple Pikmin would be 47.2 joules. 'Striking Strength : Below Average Human| Below Average Human| Universal+ with Dimensional Slicer| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ Durability : Below Average Human|''' Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+''' Stamina : Impressive '''(Survived being stranded on PNf-404 for weeks and has repeatedly experienced similar events.) '''Range : Below Standard Melee| Below Standard Melee| Stellar with Nova Blaster| Universe+ with Chronos Reactor Standard Equipment: *'Pikmin : '''Red,Blue,Yellow,White,Purple,Winged,Rock,and Bulbmin varieties.Red contains fire properties,Blue water,Yellow electric,White poisonous gas,Purple weight,Winged flight.Pikmin species list *'Space Suit': Protects from oxygen and provides moderate defense. *'S.S Dolphin' : Is capable of space travel and is made of 30 parts . Also contains artificial intelligence with emotional capability. Parts list . *'Hocotate Ship' : Is capable of space travel, can scan lifeforms except for those on a higher dimensional existence and has a research pod. Treasures list . *'S.S Dolphin 2' : Is capable of space travel and has its own research pod. 'Intelligence : Gifted (Surived being stranded on PNF-404 for weeks and has repeatedly experienced similar events, can immediately figure out how to use pikmin effectively, regardless of type and use them in groups, including right after being stranded, and has effectively coordinated them with his whistle to slay various monster entirely on his own. Is a skilled pilot and worker of Hocotate Freight. Is also a skilled biologist and scientist and has also survived run ins with space pirates.) '''Weaknesses: '''Is only 0.75 inches, as are pikmin. Pikmin could also be unintelligent and needy for guidance from Olimar, and non yellows were instantly killed by electricitiy, though all of these weaknesses were rectified by 3, where they're only temporarily stunned, with pikmin now also knowing to latch onto specific parts of enemies . Pikmin now also live under one Onion instead of needing one for each type. '''Feats:Being able to survive on PNF-404 for weeks as well as similar events. Beating Galeem and Dharkon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nova Blaster' : Can destroy stars with ease. *'Pikmin Chain: '''The pikmin form into a chain Olimar can use to grab ledges. *'Explosive Pikmin Pluck: Self-explanatory. *Dimensional Slicer : Slices through space-time. *Chronos Reactor : Warps the space-time continuum and can convert it into energy. *End of Day' : Buries enemies in the ground, than leaves in his ship, changing the time of day to night and back in seconds when crashing back down. '''Key:Olimar (Pikmin Series) Pikmin (Pikmin Series) S.S Dolphin (Pikmin Series, Pikmin 1), Hocotate Ship (Pikmin Series, Pikmin 2), S.S Dolphin 2 (Pikmin Series, Hey Pikmin), Olimar, Pikmin and Hocotate Ship (Super Smash Bros Series)' 'Note: ' Others Notable Victories: Coco Jumbo (10-C forms and 100 Pikmin were used.) Coco Jumbos profile can be seen here . Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2